The present invention relates to a charge regulation circuit, and in particular to a charge regulation circuit using an unregulated power supply for charging a capacitor to a desired repeatable voltage.
Charge regulation circuits are known in the prior art for regulating voltages in a wide variety of applications. In one approach, a circuit is provided to charge the capacitor to a voltage greater than the desired voltage, and then to "bleed off" enough charge to obtain the desired voltage.
Another approach using an unregulated voltage is to resonantly charge the capacitor using an LC circuit and then to "deQ" the inductor at precise times and voltages.
A problem with such prior art approaches in utilizing an unregulated power supply is the difficulty in attaining sufficient percentages of regulated voltages for applications such as in a laser environment. If the voltage is not regulated with a sufficient percentage of accuracy, say in the range of 0.01% regulation, the operation of the laser itself can be dramatically affected.